


Affairs of the Heart

by luluthebrave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Custody Battle, Divorce, Fluff, Isaac is a Stripper, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Stiles has a daughter, Stiles is in Advertising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluthebrave/pseuds/luluthebrave
Summary: It was meant to be a one night stand. A drunken mistake for Stiles and a stress relief for Isaac. But one thing led to another and now they have to deal with the consequences of their actions. And there are a lot of consequences.





	

Isaac opened his eyes to find that his bed was empty and that the man who was previously occupying it was rushing around his apartment, pulling up his pants and muttering to himself. With a soft sigh, Isaac sat up in the bed, covers carefully draped over his naked crotch, and watched his lover. “Have somewhere to be?” He asked, eyebrows raised as his hands went behind his head.

The messy haired man turned to face the bed as he pulled on his shirt and began to button it up. “I have a presentation at work.” He sighed as he looked over Isaac. “Why are you so gorgeous?”

“I don’t know, Stiles…” Isaac shrugged as he slid out of the bed, not even admitting to hide his nude body. “Why are you so handsome?” He asked as he sauntered to the other man and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to get a slack-jawed reaction. A soft laugh escaped Isaac’s lips; he thoroughly enjoyed the expressions the other had when he was so nonchalant. “And how long do you have before the presentation?”

“Uh--” At this point, Stiles had completely forgotten about buttoning up his shirt and was just staring up at Isaac as if he were in the presence of a god. “An hour,” He confessed before swallowing thickly.

Though his entire body had turned pink due to the look on Stiles’ face when he saw him, Isaac rolled his eyes and began to button up the man’s shirt for man. “So I have enough time to cook you breakfast.”

“I have to get there--”

“Stiles. Your office is five minutes away. Let me cook you breakfast.” He finished buttoning up the shirt and gently smoothed it out before bending to pick up the blazer from the floor. “You have time, babe. Calm down.” He held open the jacket and Stiles slid his arms through the sleeves.

“I know, I know…” Stiles let out a heavy breath as Isaac took his hand and gently led him to sit at the kitchen counter. The businessman picked up his tie from where it hung on the empty chair. He spoke as he watched Isaac easily move around the kitchen in all of his naked glory; his legs bounced up and down anxiously. “It’s just an important presentation and I’ve been working on it for so long, so I don’t want to fuck up and I just want everything to be perfect…”

Isaac turned his head to look at his lover as he pulled out the eggs and bacon. “You’re going to be fine. And if they don’t like what you have to say, then they don’t what they’re denying.”

“That’s easy for you to say, sweetheart…” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair with a quiet grumble.

Again, Isaac rolled his eyes before starting to cook. He turned on the stove and threw a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster. “Either way, you deserve a nice breakfast.”

Stiles sighed as he started to tie his tie around his neck. “Thanks, babe, really.” He finished tying the tie and moved to rest his head on his hand as he watched the naked man prepare breakfast. “Why do you have to be so confident in your body? You’re gonna have me leaving here with a boner.”

Isaac laughed as he cracked the eggs into the fry pan. “I don’t know if you’ve realised this or not, but it’s kind of my job to be confident in my body and to have handsome men leaving with a boner.”

“But unlike your job, I actually get to have you relieve me of my boner.”

“That is very true.” Isaac nodded as he scrambled up the eggs before sliding them onto a plate. He then threw a few bacon slices onto the fry pan. “Did you like last night,” He casually asked.

If Stiles had been drinking something, he would have had to do a spit take. Instead, he choked on his own spit. “Wha-- Of course I did! Isaac, that shouldn’t even be a question.” And Stiles would swear that he watched Isaac’s ass blush at that.

Isaac shrugged a shoulder while flipping the bacon. “Hey, just because I’m confident in my body, doesn’t mean I’m confident in my sex skills.” He slid the bacon onto the plate and removed the bread from the toaster to lightly butter it. When he was finished, he pick up a fork and napkin and slid the breakfast to Stiles across the counter before leaning against it. “When will I get to see you again?”

As soon as the food was in front of him, Stiles picked up the fork and began to shovel the food into his mouth, while continuing his conversation with Isaac. “Heather thinks I have a business trip this weekend, so you get me all to yourself for a full 48 hours. Plus Friday night.”

Isaac nodded as he rested his head on his hands. “But we don’t get to leave the apartment, do we?” His question was answered when Stiles vigorously shook his head. A soft sigh left Isaac’s lips. “One day we’re going to have to get out of town so that we can go on a real date.”

“I know, I know… I want to parade around in public, too… But we can’t, so we’re going to have to be recluses for this weekend. Maybe we can get out of town another time, though.” He offered up a weak smile and reached across the counter to take Isaac’s hand in his own, gently running his thumb against the other man’s knuckles. This seemed to ease him a little bit. “I love you, you know that, right?”

A nod from Isaac another quiet sigh. “I know. And I love you, too.”

“Good, ‘cause otherwise that would have been extremely awkward.”

Isaac shook his head with a soft laugh as Stiles resumed his devouring of the breakfast that Isaac so lovingly made for him. In the silence of breakfast, Isaac reflected on these past few months he had been sharing with Stiles. Their relationship had started out meaning to be just a one night stand-- a drunken mistake for Stiles and fun stress reliever for Isaac. But then Stiles just kept going to the club to seek out Isaac and at first, Isaac had no idea about the other life that the businessman led. Yet when he learned that their relationship was an affair for Stiles, he didn’t want to cut things off, like he always thought he would do in such a situation. Instead, he allowed for the relationship to grow. They gradually moved to just having sex to ordering takeout and watching old movies on the couch or just discussing their days with each other. Soon, they were both head over heels for the other and they were too far deep to simply break things off.

Except now where Isaac was feeling adventurous, he felt jealous. Heather didn’t know the luxury she had to sleep in a bed with Stiles nearly every night and to go outside holding his hand and just having Stiles around her for most of her life. Not to mention their adorable daughter, Claudia, whom Stiles frequently mused about when the two were curled on the couch together. Isaac wished to be in her shoes, but he would never interfere with that side of his lover’s life. Otherwise, he could lose the man he loved.

“--What are you thinking about?” Stiles always could tell when Isaac wasn’t present.

“I uh-- you’re not going to like it,” Isaac admitted as he was pulled from his thoughts.

Stiles’ face contorted into concern as he lowered his fork and stared at Isaac. “What are you thinking about, Isaac?”

The naked man hesitated to respond, but eventually let out a defeated sigh. “Heather.”

“Heather? Why are you thinking about Heather?”

“I was just thinking about how she could be seen out in public with you and it’s acceptable.”

“Oh my-- Isaac, we’ve _talked_ about this!” Stiles didn’t seem angry, just exasperated. Sure, they ended up discussing this topic every once in awhile, but Isaac seemed to focus on it more and more with each passing day. Stiles briefly closed his eyes as he let out a soft sigh. “Babe, I have to figure out a way that I won’t be leaving Heather for dead and keep custody of Claudia while confessing the whole truth about our affair.” He reached across the counter and squeezed Isaac’s hand with a small, hopeful smile. “I’m getting there, but I’m trying to do it as painlessly as possible.”

Curls bounced as Isaac nodded. “I know, I just can’t help it, y’know… I don’t like to share.” A small smirk curled onto his lips.

Stiles shook his head as he stood up and put his clean plate and fork in Isaac’s sink. He made sure to squeeze his lover’s ass as he went by. “I know, baby, and I don’t blame you. I mean, look at me.”

At the butt touch, Isaac turned around to look at Stiles. He moved to wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. “I fucking love you, Stiles Stilinski,” He murmured, fingers running the dark, messy hair to earn a soft hum from the other. “I mean, look at you.” He mused with a quiet laugh.

“I love you, too…” Stiles beamed as he looked up at Isaac, a beautiful glint in his eye that Isaac had grown to love with every fibre in his being. “We’ll get everything we’ve wanted soon, okay?” The businessman’s slender fingers affectionately ran through Isaac’s curls. “You just have to be patient.” His hand moved to cup the taller man’s cheek and he watched blue eyes close as Isaac tilted into his hand. “Do you trust me?”

Isaac nodded, let out a hum of his own. Every touch to his body made him want to drag Stiles back to his bed and have his way with him. But alas, they didn’t have the opportunity. “I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn’t’ve let this relationship continue.” He smiled and moved his hands to Stiles’ ass, returned the squeeze. Stiles let out an adorable little squeak. “I’ll see you on Friday?” He asked.

Stiles nodded as he reluctantly pulled away from Isaac’s embrace. “Yeah, Friday. And Saturday. And Sunday…” He mused as he picked up his briefcase and checked his watch. “I should head out.”

Isaac sighed as he went to his apartment door. “You’re gonna do great, sweetheart,” He reassured as he opened the door and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “Go blow their minds.”

A laugh escaped Stiles as he returned to the cheek kiss. “I’ll try.” He left the apartment with a dopey smile and a pink flushed face.

When he closed the door, Isaac let out a defeated sigh before returning to his bed so that he could get some rest before his shift. He fell asleep to the thoughts of having a happy family with Stiles and finally be content with his life.

If only the road to contentment weren’t absolute hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the general plot outlined, but I haven't figured out the whole execution, so bear with me here. I also apologise for the cliche title.  
> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
